While dining, particularly in a buffet style environment, it is often necessary for the parties dining to hold a plate and a cup while traveling through a buffet line and/or while consuming the meal at a location with no access to a dining table. As a result, the parties are faced with the cumbersome task of attempting to hold a plate and a cup while serving themselves food and drink from a buffet table, and/or while consuming the meal. This situation hinders the enjoyment of such dining, and often results in food or drink being spilled. Therefore, a need has been created for a reliable and economical means for holding a plate and a cup with a single hand, thereby enabling a dining party to retain a free hand for serving and eating a meal.
The present invention was developed to address this need by providing a new and improved combination plate and cup holding device which enables a plate and a cup to be securely held with a single hand.